Digital Kingdom
by plutostar3
Summary: It has been three years since our heroes have saved the world. It is summer and Sora has a new game to play titled The World R:X-2. But little did he know that playing this game has its concequences. Kingdom Hearts/.Hack crossover. Contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Digital kingdom

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the kingdom hearts or .hack series characters except Xailu (OC) and Yoshi (OC). This one of my very first crossovers and fan fictions, WARNING contains yaoi and yuri don't like don't read. Thank you and enjoy the story. **

_Prologue_

**Sora and Haseo: It's been three years since then…**

**Haseo: It tried to use us. (AIDA/CUBIA)**

**Sora: It tried to turn us. (Heartless/Nobodys)**

**Sora and Haseo: But we prevailed…**

**Haseo: We were victorious!**

**Sora: With our hearts of valor!**

**Sora and Haseo: Now everything is peaceful again…**

Within the Hollow Bastion's (Radiant Garden's) control room Sora and the gang talk to Tron. Sora's eyebrows raised in delight while his cerulean orbs stayed in awe over the shiny CD in his gloved hands.

**Sora: "Wow"! "Thanks Tron"! **

Tron chuckled softly smiling greatly at Sora and crew through the computer screen.

**Tron: It is the least I can do for you and your friends *laughs* it is I who should be thanking you all. **

Sora grinned widely in a bashful manner tucking his hands behind his head. Aw shucks said Donald and Goofy as they smiled their own silly way at Tron.

**Tron then realized he needed to go: I must be returning now. I bid you all a farewell and take care. **Sora Donald and Goofy all gave Tron their goodbyes while giving him thumbs up. Tron just smiled mimicking the trio's hand gesture before the computer screen turned black. Leon was standing off to the side of the computer shaking his head at trio bouncing around in circles. He guessed it was their victory dance so Leon let a small chuckle pass his lips before pressing the power button on the keyboard to turn the computer completely off.

**Leon then turned to the three: Alright, Alright you guys are wasting your time standing around here.** The trio stopped their dance immediately realizing where they could be right now especially Sora. Sora scratching the tip of his nose apologized to Leon then laughed like everyone else in the room. It was around noon when the trio left after saying goodbye to Leon and the others of the Hollow Bastion Committee.

**Sora Donald and Goofy yelled "See ya Leon!"**

As the Gummi ship steered off into the sky. Leon lifted his lips into a small smile while rising up a hand saying goodbye. Everyone else yelled and cheered their goodbyes to the fellow heroes. In the Gummi ship Donald drove, Goofy sat shotgun, and Sora was sprawled out in the back seat. Sora occasionally looked out the window at the worlds they past but he was lost in deep thought. Donald worried for his friend seeing him look so distant in the rearview mirror.

**Donald: Everything ok Sora?** He quacked.

**Sora's thought bubble popped: Yeah…. It's just…** Sora sitting up now in the seat lowered his head down to the shimmering CD in his hands.

**Goofy worried too: Just what?**

**Sora again knocked off his train of thought stated: It's just hard to believe everything is back to normal.**

He smiled softly at the CD glad that it was though. Goofy and Donald smiled at each other.

**Donald: Sora? Sora looked up quickly: Yes? Donald continued: I know you're worried and we're all worried too.**

Goofy nodded in agreement.

**Donald: But we all have to be positive for a change even if "they" come back tomorrow.** Goofy swallowed hard at the thought.

**Donald: Right now everyone needs a break. Goofy bumped in: Especially the King! Sora giggled a little: Yeah… **

He then gave his comrades a big smile.

**Goofy chucked: Yep, yep so don't worry so much, ok? Sora smiling brightly: Yes sir! Donald laughed: That's the spirit!**

Donald had laughed so hard that he almost drove into a floating rock. Goofy and Sora's laughs quickly turned into screams as the ship sped closer to the rock. Donald spun the steering wheel not a second flat.

**Donald retorted: I got it, I got it! Sheesh!**

Goofy and Sora just laughed at their ill tempered friend.

Passing a couple of worlds later the trio finally arrived to Destiny Islands. Sora hopped out of the Gummi ship onto the sandy beach of his home. He turned to his friends remaining in the ship to give one final farewell.

**Sora: We should play together sometime on here* the item on the CD*y'know? **Donald and Goofy looked confused for a second.

**Donald and Goofy: Sorry Sora but this thing you call "MMO RPG" is beyond our understanding besides we have errands to do for the king back at home. Goofy: Ya huck! Sorry Sora.** He smiled sadly like Donald.

**Sora a little sad but smiled: It's ok. Sora then waved as his friends pulled off into the sky. **

**Donald and Goofy: Bye bye Sora and remember to take it easy! **

**Sora giggled yelling back: I will!**

Sora kept waving till the ship was out of sight.

**Sora to himself: Oh well if they don't wanna play with me, I'm sure the others will**. He beamed a smile at the CD while he held it up to the sun. The CD glistened with a ray of colors contrasting its regular silver coating, it read _"The World R: X-2"_.

**Sora then happily sprinting to his house while yelling: Hey Riku! Riku! Riku! Kairi! You'll never believe what I got today!**


	2. Chapter 2

In Tokyo Japan a young man dressed in navy blue jeans, a red and black T-shirt hidden under a grey hoodie walks slowly through seas of other bodies in motion crossing the city's roads and etc. The young man lifts his head up to one of the many jumbo screens on one of twelve story buildings. The young man ignores the broadcast and continues walking till he hears the words _"The World"_. That's when the young man stops walking and stands in front of a store's window filled with stacked TVs. The young man lifts up his head and scarlet eyes to face the man on the TV screens. The man on the TV screen was of middle age and wore a grey suit contrasting from his pulled back jet black hair. He smiled while he talked about the new release of a popular online game called _"The World R: X-2"_. The young man clicked his tongue while slightly kicking the glass with his black converse shoe. _**The man on the screen continued: It's the best "The World" yet!**_Those words made the young man scowled like the Grinch while both of the men were being ignored by the seas of travelers.

**The young man retorted: "Bullshit!"** _**The man on the screens finished: "Hurry now, and get your copy today!"**_Then he disappeared as the TV blinked to another program. The young man just rolled his eyes and walked away till he hears his name being yelled behind him. So the young man turns around to address those trying to reach him. He sees two young girls, one dressed in a small pastel pink dress with a white jacket and a white lacey headband. The other girl similar to the long ravenette wore a white skirt and a grey jacket over a fuscia T-shirt, though her hair was shorter and a different color from the ravenette. The young man then realized who the two girls were as they tried to catch their breaths now standing in front of him.

**The young man: Shino? Kusaka?**

**Ravenette (Kusaka): It's Atoli, Haseo-san!** She pouted while Shino giggled.

**Shino: You look surprised Haseo.**

**Haseo's cheeks tickled pink he quickly defended himself: Alright…*crossing his arms* What do I pay for this "lovely" visit?**

Shino looked at Atoli with a devilish smile and Atoli just giggled.

**Atoli: Should we tell him? **

**Shino mused: But of course. **

**Haseo confused: Tell me what? **

**Shino and Atoli: 3.2.1… Surprise!** Both girls pulled out a box from behind their backs and Shino pulled out another for Haseo. The boxes were titled _"The World R: X-2"._ **Haseo: Are you serious?** His voice was filled with annoyance and anger.

**Shino: Yes, what's wrong with it?**

**Atoli in the background: Happy Birthday Haseo-san!**

**Haseo ignored Atoli: Everything!** He growled at Shino.

**Shino pouted: It's the thought that counts!**

**Shino quieted and sighed: It's not just for you it's for Ovan too**.

Haseo looked at the sorrowful Shino then hugged her.

**Haseo whispered: A reunion, huh?**

Shino smiled at his reply. Atoli giggled at their embrace making Haseo blush madly while letting Shino go quickly. Haseo defensively scoffed and rolled his eyes.

**Shino smiling: Happy Birthday Haseo.** She then handed him his box before grabbing Atoli's hand.

**Shino: Come on Atoli time to go**. Atoli stiffened and began to squirm in Shino's grip. **Atoli: What? Wait, Noooo… **The two girls walked away Atoli screaming:

**Atoli: Bye bye Haseo-saaaaan! **

Haseo chuckled a little watching them vanish into the seas of people.

**Haseo looked down at his box: Tch Ovan….**

Back on Destiny Islands in Sora's house Sora wasn't too happy about what or rather who he found in his room.

**Sora pouted: Damn it Riku!**

Riku raised an eyebrow at his angered lover confused of his wrong doing.

**Riku: Can I help you?** Riku was just using the computer like any normal person but to Sora it was against the law to use his things without his permission.

**Sora hissed: Yeah get off my computer!**

**Riku smirked: What there's something I shouldn't see?**

**Sora blushed and retorted: No! Just get off!**

Riku laughed while making his way over to his light. Riku held him tightly. Sora's face heated more but he still pouted while hugging Riku back. Riku placed a small peck on his lips before sitting back down were he was found.

**Riku: So did you get it?**

**Sora still blushing, shaking away Riku's spell: Oh, yeah!** Sora held the CD up high with pride.

**Riku smiled: Then let's play! **

Sora giggled as he hurried setting up everything. Riku had bought and set up the headsets and controllers. Sora used his mother's laptop while Riku stayed on Sora's computer. Meanwhile in Haseo's room, Haseo sat down at his computer looking at his dust covered headset.

**Haseo: Looks like we're needed again old friend. **Haseo then blew off the dust and put on his headset with a rough sigh. Both Riku and Sora too put on their headsets back on Destiny Islands. All three boy's computer screen lit up_**: The World press enter**_ in unison the three boys pressed the designated key on their key board.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a black void at first then suddenly the void became multihued. Translucent boxes and rings ran up and down Sora's and Riku's nude bodies. The boxes assembled together forming patterns that covered the boys. The rings marked their skin in certain areas with wave symbols. After they were fully clothed both boys began to fall from the void into a piercing light.

Sora and Riku could hear a **feminine voice saying: Don't be afraid my children… Smiling the voice echoed: I am the sky above your head. I am the sea in which you will see. I am the fire that burns deep in your soul… I am Aura and I welcome you Sora …**Sora opened his eyes slowly**…and I welcome you Riku….**Riku opened his eyes slowly**… to **_**The World.**_**.. **The voice slowly dissipated with the light, leaving Sora and Riku standing in an endless plain surrounded by rocky walls and big green bushes. Sora gasped looking everywhere seeing everything from the dancing grass in the wind to the mountains and the clear blue sky. He also noticed that both his and Riku's attire had changed. Sora's outfit was similar to Kite's except the colors matched the colors of his regular clothes. The emblem on his hat was the iconic heart from the Kingdom Hearts' logo and his pants were ballooned like his regular pants with the same pockets and belts. **Sora: "Whoa, Riku look our clothes too.**"

Riku just smiled at his cheeky brunette whose cheeks were covered in wave symbols like Kite but rectangular. Riku looked like a combination of Ovan and Balmung.

Riku's top clothing resembled Ovan's with the scarf and all except the neck and arm cannon piece. Riku's lower half resembled Balming with the armor boots and a white wing coming from his back. The violet bat wing was draped around his waist being a butt cape. The colors on his costume represented his regular clothes while on one arm was decorated with wave symbols. His long silver hair stayed the same with some of it pinned up in back in the center. Both continued to look around.

**Riku: Guess we're not on Destiny Islands anymore.**

Meanwhile in Twilight Town on the clock tower sat another trio. Roxas, Xion, and Axel were enjoying the view along with some sea salt ice cream. Roxas looked sadly at his ice cream and sighed. Xion followed by Axel stopped eating their ice cream and turned their attention to Roxas.

**Axel concerned: What's wrong Roxy? **

**Xion: Yeah you haven't finished your ice cream before us. **

**Roxas snapped out of his daze: About this new world that just opened up…**

**Axel took another bite of his ice cream: What about it? **

**Roxas began to shake a little worried he looked down.**

**Roxas: A-Are they coming back?**

**Axel and Xion looked at other then Roxas again**

**Axel and Xion: Who?**

**Roxas frightened: "Them!" "The Heartless"**

**Xion and Axel looked shocked for a moment. **

**Xion smiled at Roxas: We don't know Roxas but I'm sure they're not.**

Axel narrowed his eyes fractionally he made no comment.

Xion then stood up on the ledge her cloak waving in the wind.

**Xion: Oh come on you two! Our break has just begun and you think some little mission is going to take away our fun time. Even if "they" are back… *she looked down then quickly back up* "I'm gonna beat every one of their asses so that we'll never have missions again!" **

Axel realizing he laughed whole heartedly.

**Axel: "That's the spirit Xion!"**

He looked over at Roxas smiling shyly.

**Roxas: Heh, I guess you're right Xion.**

**Axel: "Damn Straight" she is got-it- memorized.**

**Roxas laughed at them.**

**Axel and Xion smiling: "That's right!" "We'll kick their ass!"**

**Axel extended his hand to Roxas still sitting: You with us Roxy?**

Roxas smirked and took Axel's hand without question. Standing up now Roxas joined his hand in Xion's and Axel's pile of hands. Then all together they threw up their hands shouting **"Lets Kick Ass!"**

Then the trio portaled back to the castle leaving a popsicle stick on the ledge of the clock tower it read _Winner._

Back in The World: Root Town Mac-Anu, Haseo stayed in his regular form so he wouldn't turn heads like in his Xth form. Haseo let out a heavy sigh waiting by a fountain for mail from Shino. Haseo gazed coldly upon the newbies with their guilds and their colorful costumes. He snickered at the sight but remembered his first day in The World. Lost in his memories he didn't realize someone had approached him. The boy was shy, hiding behind his staff the boy muttered**: Um...Haseo? **Haseo looked at the boy he then realized who he was.

**Haseo: Ah, Tsukasa? **

Tsukasa smiled shyly as he scrambled to find what he wanted to tell Haseo. Two girls with heavy blades and very little body armor were in toe pushing their through players.

**Mimiru (brunette heavy blade): "Move it or lose it!"**

**Black Rose (pink haired heavy blade): "Out'ta my way!"-"There he is!"**

**Haseo seeing the two girls rush up towards him and Tsukasa: Seems like you're in a lot of trouble. **

Tsukasa stiffened feeling the girls grab his shoulder.

**Mimiru: "You can't go wondering off like that!"**

**Black Rose: "Yeah, something could've happened to you!"**

Tsukasa apologized softly.

**Haseo: Heh. Looks like you can't ask me that question you wanted. **

The two girls looked at him realizing who he was they blushed.

**Mimiru and Black Rose: H-Haseo!**

Haseo's smile then turned into a brooding frown as the girls continued to look at him with lustful eyes.

**Black Rose: Long time no see! She laughed**

**Mimiru smiled: Yeah, how ya been?**

**Haseo groaned: I'm alright just trying to find a reason why I'm here again.**

**Mimiru: Oh you gotta admit R: X-2 is so much better than R: X.**

**Haseo annoyed: Isn't that why they made R: X-2?**

Both girls pouted at his smart remark while telling him to shut up with Tsukasa in their grip. Tsukasa shyly uttered something. Haseo groaned ignoring the girls' rants.

**Haseo: I'm sorry Tsukasa I can't hear you over the large amounts of estrogen in front of me. **

The girls rolled their eyes going off at him more.

**Black Rose scrunched up her nose: Come on I think we over stayed our welcome. Mimiru pouting: You're right, hmphf!**

The girls bitterly strutted away letting Tsukasa go. Tsukasa rubbed his shoulder.

**Tsukasa: Haseo I've got a bad feeling coming back here. **

**Haseo confused: What do you mean?**

**Tsukasa: I-I'm not too sure but everything just feels so weird coming back here. Something is off.**

Haseo chuckled softly patting Tsukasa's head.

**Haseo smiled: You worry too much. **

**Tsukasa retorted: "No I'm ser-**

**Black Rose: "Come on Tsukasa!"**

**Tsukasa sighed saying: I'll email you later about it. Um…bye. **

He smiled waving a little to Haseo as he ran after the heavy blade girls.

Haseo smiled while shaking his head at them. Once they were out of sight Haseo got up from the fountain. Walking around he managed to rid some time.

"_Ping!" _went his inbox, Haseo looked at his email. It read:

_Sorry about the delay meet us in the Cathedral._

_Shino_

Haseo quickly gated out to the Cathedral. At the Hulle Granz Cathedral were Shino, Atoli, and haseo's other comrades. Haseo ran down the narrow path to the doors. He pushed the massive doors open hearing many voices scream in unison "Surprise!"

Followed by being hit with confetti, Haseo grumbled dusting it off.

**Atoli frowned: Oh come on Haseo-san don't be a party pooper.** Atoli then gave him a flower. Haseo looked at it and her strangely but took the flower and continued to walk up to the statue of Aura while passing Kuhn and his followers…

**Kuhn smiled: Hey there! **

**His followers giggled: Haseo.**

They gave Haseo a flower as well.

Then Saku and Bo…

**Saku and Bo grinned: Hey'a Haseo!**

The twins gave him a flower too.

Then Endrance…

**Endrance blushed: Ah my Haseo has returned. *He tucked his flower in Haseo's hair* To someone with equal beauty.**

Haseo blushed and rolled his eyes approaching Shino.

**Shino smiled: Hey Haseo. **

She then gave Haseo two flowers one from herself and the other from Ovan.

**Haseo confused: Uh what's with all the flowers.**

**Shino turned to the statue and sighed.**

**Shino: One day Haseo we'll never meet again like this. **

**Haseo still confused: What do you mean?**

Shino then turned her head back to Haseo.

**Shino: Our place in your chapter is ending and soon we'll have to go our separate ways.**

Aina then came up crying at the thought of everyone leaving. Shino comforted Aina.

Haseo then realized what she meant he quieted and lowered his head.

**Haseo: These flowers…our memories.**

Shino nodded while holding Aina.

Haseo's smile twisted into laughed. Everyone stiffened at the sound of his devilish laugh.

**Haseo: you think just because we'll have to give up this life it's the end? Ha! There is no such thing as the end. **

He bent down to Aina and gave her his flowers. Aina sniffled lots calming down and took the flowers shyly. Haseo smiled humbly at her while she smiled back. Haseo patted her head.

**Haseo: Ovan once told me that life is nothing but a cycle, even when we die we just live on somewhere else. *He stood up***

**Haseo: Do you understand Shino?**

Shino smiled humbly, as she shed tears, Haseo held her tight feeling her tears soak his clothes. Everyone then walked over to the two forming a group hug. After a few minutes everyone then returned to their seats. Though Shino and Haseo remained standing by the statue along with Aina. Aina turned to Haseo sniffling a bit still.

**Aina smiled: Happy Birthday Haseo.*she held out one flower to him***

Haseo bent down again and let Aina tuck the flower in his hair.

Aina giggled Haseo just smiled. Everyone smiled at the priestess and the hero.

**Everyone: Happy Birthday Haseo!**

**Haseo blushed and smiled softly: Heh.* his hand on his hip***

Kuhn and crew jumped up in excitement.

**Kuhn: Alright time to party!**

**Atoli pouted: Hey not just yet.**

Kuhn frowned in disappointment.

**Shino: That's right besides it's not until tonight anyway. **

Everyone cheered. Haseo rolled his eyes.

**Haseo: What's tonight?**

**Shino: Oh, The welcoming ceremony for the new players and the old players. It's perfect for your birthday Haseo. **

**Haseo groaned: Oh joy.**

**Shino puffed up but smiled: You never change Haseo. *she smiled and looked** **down* Don't ever change.**

Haseo looked at Shino a little confused.

**Shino then turned her attention to everyone else: Alright I'll email everyone later. See you all tonight.** Thus everyone began to port out of the Cathedral grounds.

**Haseo: Where are you going Shino?**

**Shino turned to him smiling: I'm taking Aina back to Ovan, why?**

**Haseo: (That bastard) Oh it's nothing, alright see ya.**

He threw up his hand as he began to teleport out his back to Shino. **Aina before she gated out with Shino: Bye Bye Haseo-kun. **

Haseo hearing her voice looked back over his shoulder seeing nothing but the statue. He put his hand on the statue and sighed before gating out. Back in the endless plains, Sora and Riku spotted countless monsters and began a contest on who could kill the most monsters. Riku had reached level 4 by the middle of their competition. His level was double of what Sora's level was.

**Sora pouting: That's not fair! *he whined* How are you always a level higher than me!** Riku slashed another monster with his keyblade it died instantly. Tron had coded the game so that they could use their keyblades.

**Riku smirked: I don't know you just have to keep up. **

**Sora blushed but still pouted: "Cheater!"** Sora too, using his keyblade but it didn't do much good like Riku's one hit K.O's. Sora then began to go off on Riku again while Riku fiend off the angered creatures.

**Riku: Uh Sora, a little help?**

**Sora sat on a nearby rock pouting and ignoring him.**

**Sora coldly: You're level 4 Riku you don't need me. **

**Riku's patience was very thin at that point.**

**Riku: "Get off your ass and help me!" **

**Sora retorted: "No!" "Do it your fucking self!"**

Thus the two lovers continued to fight while fighting the remaining monsters.

**Riku: "You're such a damn cry baby!"** _SLASH_

**Sora: "You're such a fucking fat head!"** _SLASH_

Little did they know they were being watched from a distance by PKers.

**Bordeaux smirked: Well, Well looks like we've got fresh meat here. **

The other PKers chuckled while readying their weapon like their leader.

Sora and Riku were still arguing as the PKers approached.

**Bordeaux: You two look like you'll put up a good fight before you "Die!"**

She laughed wickedly as she took her battle stance.

Riku took his battle stance in front/ defending Sora.

**Riku: Stay behind me Sora.**

**Sora: I'll cover your rear.**

**Riku smirked: Fine by me.**

**Bordeaux groaned: Oh how cute. Don't make me gag.**

She signaled to her comrades to take on Sora**: You two take down "the runt."**

They agreed and began to charge at Sora.

Turning back to the couple now**:** **"The big one" is mine.**

Bordeaux smiled devilishly and launched at Riku.


End file.
